ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jay 10: Power of the Morphomatrix
JAY 10:Power of the Morphomatrix is a video game in Jay 10. Summary Glog finally has a plan to defeat Jay:Kidnap his family and friends.So Jay,Shane and Harold travel to diferent locations to rescue there familys and defeat Glog. Playable Characters *Jay *Harold *Shane Playable Aliens *Jayviktor *Heatblast *Cyclone *Claw *Magno *Vampire *Zord *Grimlock *Firestorm *Iceblast *Mega Zord *Ultra Magno *Phase *Fourarms *Jaywolf Non-Playable Characters *Grandpa *Dad *Mr.Landers *Cousin Jake *Max *Zack *Blake *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Ice King *Batman *Robin *Dan *Shun *Marucho Story Level 1:Forress City The level begins with Glog chuckling about his newest plan for victory over Jay.Jofefus(who thinks this won't work) asks how this will help him.Glog enraged by his henchman questioning him sends Jefefus and the Nighloks to Earth to fight Jay. Player:Jay Miniboss:Rhinoceres Nighlok Boss:Jefesus Level 2:Ice Kingdom Harold has made a new invention:A portal to another universe.As he uses it he is transported to Finn and Jake's world in the Candy Kingdom.Finn and Jake meet him and decide to show him to PB(Princess Bubblegum) but Ice King kidnaps her so they all go to the Ice Kingdom to defeat Ice King Player:Harold Miniboss:Ice King Boss:Dragon Nighlok Level 3:China Shane is training with a Chinese monk at the Great Wall to become better at tae kwan do.Then a group of Nighloks attack the monk and the students at the dojo.Shane later reaches the portal Harold set for Shane encase he needs him.But it is a portal created by an evil Harold who releases an Evil Shane. Player:Shane Miniboss:Lion Nighlok Boss:Evil Shane Level 4:Downtown Jay is chasing a Nighlok who stole his burrito.He was very angry at this even saying "That burrito cost my entire allowance". After he defeats Harold calls him telling him a Gorilla Nighlok is terrorizing Downtown Foress City.When he finds it he finds Evil Jay is waiting with the Nighlok he realizes that in another dimension Harold is a crazed scientist who tried to open portals to different dimensions to slay paralel versions of his friends. Player:Jay Miniboss:Gorilla Nighlok Boss:Evil Jay Level 5:Gotham City Harold after beating Ice King uses the portal to go home,but Ice King uses his powers to destroy it sending him to Gotham City where he helps Batman and Robin stop the alliance between Killer Croc and Shark Nighlok who are going to destroy the Dimensional Gate killing Jay's team and Batman Player:Harold Miniboss:Shark Nighlok Boss:Killer Croc Level 6:Airport Shane is desperate to travel back home to help Jay and the others defeat Glog.But Nighloks attack the plane and Shane must complete three missions 1.Defeat Tyranasaurus Nighlok 2.Land the plane and 3.Defeat Evil Jay Player:Shane Miniboss:Tyranasaurus Nighlok Boss:Evil Jay Level 7:Woods Jay using a tracker he planted on a Nighlok that got away from him so he could find a Nighlok Ship.But Wolf Nighlok tells his minions to help Evil Grandpa beat him. Player:Jay Miniboss:Evil Harold Boss:Wolf Nighlok Level 8:Wardington City As a last resort to go home Harold activates his portal but Marucho is testing a portal allowing him to pull people from other portals to him finds Harold.So the group go find Shun to help him with his Ventus Energy,but Shun is defeated by Masquerade so he fights Masquerade and the Pihrahna Nighlok. Player:Harold Miniboss:Pihrahna Nighlok Boss:Masquerade Level 9:Airport(Forress City) Shane has made it home allowing him to meet with Jay,but realizes Evil Jay tricked him and he pushes him into a chamber where the final Nighlok and strongest the Lizard Nighlok lives. Player:Shane Miniboss:Lizard Nighlok Boss:Evil Jay Level 10:Mothership Jay,Harold and Shane finally make it to the ship and engage in fisticuffs with Glog. Player:All Players Boss:Glog Cheat Codes *Two step:UNLOCK MULTIPALY *Zero:Make the enemy counter reach zero and unlock Evil Jay Category:Video Games